Mercy for the Youngest
by Medora Redtree
Summary: Jackson Mercer didnt die...well not for long. Follow the story of the youngest Mercer Brother finds another woman as kind as his mother and who cares differently. The rating is M but might change to T depending on the reviews. Let me know what you want.
1. Chapter 1

Little is known about Jackson Mercer. He is the most secretive and broods like its an Olympic sport. His love for his brothers is only match for his love of music.

What if Jack Mercer didn't die but was injured greatly. What if at the end of the movie, the 4 brothers were still together. This is the story of Mercer recovery with a concentration on Jack.

Keriah watch the doctors pull four bullets out of the lanky boy's bloody body. They didn't believe he would survive. He flat-lined three times but was revived quickly. A few times Keriah was shooed away to imagine his sleeping face while she was corralled to the waiting room. The Mercer Brothers were there along with Jeremiah's family and Angel's Latina girlfriend. They didn't seem to notice her watching them through red eyes that had cried when she had given blood. She had never been so scared in her life but she fought over her fear of needles for the sake of others. She was visiting her uncle when the gurney was rushed in.

"_Do we have and A negative blood in storage?"_

"_The shipment didn't arrive, the truck crashed."_

"_Well this boy isn't going to make it without it. He's lost too much blood."_

_Keriah popped out of her seat letting the magazine fall to the ground. She hesitated, looking at the boys pale face, his eyes clouded and glazed under half closed lids. Finally she heard herself say, "I'm A negative. I've never given blood before, I don't have any diseases and I've never been out of the country." She stated, remembering some of the qualifications. She was instantly rushed to another room where they tested drops of her blood. _

_"Your blood is good, you are very healthy." said the nurse who quickly wrapped up Keriah's arm and stuck the long needle in. Keriah heard herself yelp but ignored it. She began to feel woozy but stayed awake for the process. She was given cookies and a large glass of apple juice._

Nearly 7 hours later she was still pacing the waiting room, checking on her uncle and sneaking back into Intensive Care to check on the poor soul. Eventually she left to return home to her dogs, Athena and Zeus. She called out of work like the doctors advised and stayed in bed all day. She still felt a little weak so she slept for most of the time.

Jack woke up to bright lights and white walls. He was in a hospital bed and everything ached. It was hard for him to breathe and there was nobody in sight. Is this a nightmare, he thought bitterly. "I thought I was dead." He whispered to himself. "You almost were, ya fairy." Bobby Mercer said coming out of the shadows. He looked down at the sad features of his brother and was again reminded why he did what he did.

"Did we get him?" Jack asked with a raspy voice. The use of his vocal chords caused him to wheeze and cough. "Easy there Jackie, the doctors said that its gonna be awhile before you're yourself again." Bobby said pouring water in a cup. He helped Jack sit up and held the cup while he drank. "Do my legs work?" Jack asked after a moment. Bobby nodded. "Then why am I still here?" Jack asked laying back down. "Beacause Mr. Mercer, you were shot 5 times in the back and side. It's a miracle the bullets weren't lodged in your spine. I'm Dr. McCarn, Jack." Said the doctor who walked in and turned on more lights. "Yeah we want to thank you for bring him back. I'll let Angel and Jerri know you're awake." Bobby said walking out of the room.

"He shouldn't thank me, he should thank Keriah Taylor." Dr. McCarn said sitting on the edge of the bed. He was silent for a moment. "You really don't know how lucky you are. You are A negative and we didn't have your type in stock and we were low on O type. A young girl who had never given blood before gave up a large amount so that you could live. She didn't even know who you were. She just knew you would live if you didn't have it." Dr. McCarn explained. Jack thought about this and held back the tears. Somebody other than his brothers and mother gave a damn about his life. "Is she still here?" Jack asked memorizing the name. He pictured a sweet do-gooder woman with a bunch of kids and a husband, all of which with a deep Christian background.

"She stopped by yesterday to see if you were up yet and left you this." McCarn said handing Jack a crumpled letter. It was scribbled as if her hands had been shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Mr. Mercer,_

_I hope that my blood served you well. I could not bear the thought of you dying in the hospital like that. I heard about your mother and your brothers after I recovered. You were all wronged and I am sorry for your loss. I am glad that I got over my fear of needles and saved you. You do not deserve a death so gruesome and should live a long life. I really don't know what to say. I doubt you want to know about me. I guess I just want to make sure you are ok. You don't have to write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Keriah L. Taylor_

Jack looked at the letter for a moment. It was short and he could tell she had never done something like that before. And she hadn't judged him and his family. He didn't have much time to think about it though, Bobby returned with his brothers and the letter was forgotten. They didn't care who had given him the blood, they were just happy that he was alive.

"Hey fairy, snap out of it." Bobby said from the driver seat. It had been months before the doctors approved Jack's home recovery. His brothers were all there to bring him home; they even brought him his smoking papers and tobacco. Sofi had gotten his guitar re-stringed and the boys had fixed the house. Pulling up to his home, Jack was reminded of his mother and tears began welling up in his eyes. He squeezed them shut and took a deep breath. He heard her voice in his head and smiled again. "You are my baby boy Jacky. I know it hurts now but it will fade away. You are among love now." Opening his eyes he saw Bobby walking around to help him out of the car. He made it upstairs without much trouble but he was exhausted and fell asleep.

Keriah stumbled out of bed for the third time that night. She hadn't slept a wink in two days. She blamed all that sleep she had last week after forking over all that blood. "Jack Mercer." She said softly with a sigh. She had gone to visit him after waking and discovered he had gone home for the last bit of his recovery. Dr. McCarn had given her the address to the Mercer House but Keriah wasn't planning on going there. "No," she thought with a sigh, "It would be too weird. What would I say? 'Hi, I gave you brother blood, can I stay for coffee?" She looked at her watch and realized that it was only 1am. She felt like going to a bar but the closest one was miles from her apartment. There was this House of Blues wannabe a few blocks away called the Fighting Spirit. It had been months since she'd been there. She slipped into a pair of jeans and grabbed her coat and messenger bag on the way out.

The cold air met her with a burst and she was refreshed. Her headache ebbed away as she showed her ID to the bouncer. He gave her a long hard look before stepping to the side. The air was dimly lit and smoky but the band on stage was pretty good.

"_Give her the heave ho, _

_She don't know what she do._

_Take around back  
Show her the new grooves"_

She ordered a White Russian and settled in at one of the few booths in the back. She sat directly beneath the light and pulled out a book from her bag. The band's set had ended and the pre-recorded hits blared out of the speakers. A few drunken girls danced with the band members. The drummer walked over to the bar and flirted with the bartender before grabbing his drink. "Nothing ever changes." Keriah said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The owner came onto the stage and the music died away. "Good Morning Rejects." He said with a loving tone. "Tonight is a special night because one of our favorite bands is back. I give you the last and most popular band showcased here… Hard Mercy!" The drummer was already seated and as the owner left the stage he began pounding away at the drums with amazing precision. The bassist came up next, adding a slow sensual drawl to the fast beats. The guitarist came up next, his head down as he pulled loud gritty chords out of the dark green electric guitar. The guitarist walked up to the mike and sang out a low groaning verse.

_Trembling in your shredded dreams,_

_I wait for your denial. _

_Pretty little sinister girls  
Protect that innocent smile_

_Whimper at the faded touch_

_Of money and drugs_

_I've got more that paper toys_

_To satisfy my pains_

_Wake up little women_

_He's grinding into you_

_Take head big men_

_She moaning for you_

Keriah looked up and listened closely to the band. She had never heard of them before but they sounded decent. The lead singer hadn't lifted his head yet but she was entranced by his voice. It was soft but harsh and angry. His hair was a dark blond and shined like gold under the lights. His lifted his head up after the second song and squeezed his eyes shut during his third. Keriah was transfixed on his face and didn't realize who she was looking at. When the set was over she stood and walked over to compliment the band.

"Jackson, you were great tonight. But then again you're great every night." Said a busty red head with a skull tattooed on her left breast. Keriah rolled her eyes and tried to squeezed past the two but the girl backed up and send her tripping into the bar side.

"Why don't you watch where you're going." The woman said with a scoff. "Why don't you buy a shirt that fits." Keriah snapped standing up. She looked down at her spilled bag and began retrieving the contents. "I think this is yours." Said a voice to her left. She grabbed the book from the hand and shoved it in her bag. "Thanks." She said with a huff before leaving the club. Keriah made it back to her apartment in record time. She silently cursed the red head as she stepped into the shower. It was 3am and she wasn't even remotely tired. She thought about the bad and who the lead singer reminded her of. She had seen him before but she had never heard of Hard Mercy before today.

"_Jackson, you were great tonight. But then again you're great every night."_

"That was Jack Mercer." Keriah concluded sitting down. "He's so much cuter without out all the dried blood and gauze." Keriah pulled out a box of Pizza Rolls, put in her favorite movie, Pretty in Pink, and sat down on her couch. Molly Ringwald had just turned Duckie down again when there was a knock on the door. She popped another pizza roll in her mouth and peered through the peephole. Sure enough it was the man of he current thoughts Jackson Mercer. She watched him smooth his hair down a few times and check his breath. He was about to turn and leave when Keriah finally opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Jack was amazed at how young her face was. She had dark brown and red hair that sat in wet waves at her shoulders. Her eyes were the darkest green he had ever seen. "Can I help you?" she said with a small smile. "You ran out before I could talk to you and the bartender gave me your name… You saved my life." He added leaning against the doorframe. Jack had never trusted the looks of woman but something about her made his breath hitch in his throat for a moment. She hadn't spoken yet and Jack was starting to feel awkward. She opened the door wider and closed it when he stepped inside. Her apartment was actually a small loft. The living room sat beside the open kitchen area and dining room. Down the hallway, he assumed was the bedroom and bathroom.

"How did you find out where I lived?" she asked turning off the movie. "The letter," He said with a smile. She watched him like she didn't trust him. "I wanted to ask you a few questions." Jack added leaning against the doorway that led to the kitchen. A familiar scent lingered in the air. He remmebered it from the hospital. "Did you visit me?" he asked pulling out a cigarette. She shrugged. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he said after a long drag of his cigarette. She shook her head. He watched he look around the room awkwardly. Her hair was drying and it looked touchable. He moved closer and pulled her into a hug. He didnt know why but the closeness clamed him. Her heart beat wildly against him and that calmed him even more.

"Do you know why I did it, why I really did it?" Keriah whispered as she started to relax. "You dont have to tell me." Jack said releasing Keriah. "No I want to tell you. Its because of Taylor." she stated in a matter of fact way. Jack nodded. "She was my best friend and my twin sister. She moved to Detroit after the divorce. I was supposed to move with her but had to finish defending my disertation. When I got here she was dead." She exclaimed fighting back the tears. "Killed by Victor Sweet?" Jack asked with a sollem look. She nodded and sighed. Here was another victim of Victor's greed, he thought bitterly. "I came back here to protect my family from him and he beat me to the punch. And then I heard about you and your brothers. You saved us all without even knowing it. I just wanted to repay the favor. Tell your brothers I said thank you." Keriah said walking to the door. SHe held it open and waited til Jack was halfway down the hall before she closed the door. Without the door to hold her up, she sank to the floor and cried bitter tears. Her sobs could be heard from one end of the hall to the other. Her phone rang but she let the machine pick it up. It was her uncle. She couldnt deal with him right now. The Mercer Brothers took up too much of her brain, too much of her heart, too much of her life.

As the last of the tears fell, Keriah stood up, locked the doors and windows, and lumbered to her room. As she closed her eyes, Jack's voice lulled her to sleep but it was the understanding and sad look in his eyes that kept the nightmares away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I've been studying for midterms and such. I hope this chapter is to the liking of my few but loyal readers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into the house around 4am. Bobby was asleep on the couch and Angel and his nutty Latin girlfriend were unfortunately still going at it. Jeremiah was at home with his family and the house was quiet. Jack looked around the living room which still held bullet holes from the Victor Sweet attack. "Jackson, why don't you smile a bit? Everything gets a little better when you smile." He could hear his mother's voice in his head. She always told him to smile. He remembered the first day he arrived at her house.

_Jackson glared at the back of the officer's head as they pulled up into the drive way of the quant two-story house. "The nicer the house, the worse the people." He said to himself, trying to hold back the tears. He took a few deep breaths and waited for the officer to open the door. Evelyn Mercer, he thought as he watched the older woman leave the house and walk to his door. She opened it and held out her hand. "Jackson, this is Ms. Mercer. Say hi boy." The officer said gruffly. "He'll talk when he's ready. Thank you for bringing him here. I'll take it from here." She said sweetly. _

Jack sighed at the thought of his mother. She had been like a miracle. He thought foster parents like her were myths that kept the wards of the state from killing themselves or running away. He had attempted both but had still been blessed with becoming a Mercer. Jack shook away the tears and walked back into the hallway and up the stair to his room. He put away his guitar and unlaced his boots before collapsing on the bed. He had barely blinked and the sun was brightly shinning in his face. 10am. He groaned and rolled over. He trudged to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The smell of bacon and eggs and the sound of laughter wafted upstairs and met her as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Loca don't cook." He mumbled to himself as he walked downstairs to get a plate. Jeremiah and his wife were in the kitchen, his daughters sitting at the table eating. Loca and Angel were probably still upstairs and Bobby was downing a glass of orange juice in the living room.

"Uncle Jack!" the girls yelled running to him. "Momma said you were hurt." Said one. Jack smiled and patted them on the head. "I'm fine now, for the most part." Jack assured them following the scent of food. "Yeah, my little sister is a trooper." Bobby said with a laugh. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate that Jeremiah handed him. "Yeah, don't scare us like that again." Jeremiah's wife said turning off the stove. Jack mumbled something through a mouth full of food as he sat, still in a towel.

The knock on the door surprised them all and Bobby was up, taking his gun off safety as he walked to the door. He looked through the window and put the safety on. "Jerri! She's not dead!" Bobby said with excitement. He pulled open the door and pulled Keriah inside. "Taylor! They said Victor Sweet had gotten to you. I saw your obituary. I saw your grave. You look a little different, older but good and you're alive!" he said spinning her around. Keriah tried to squirm out of his hold but he squeezed her tighter. "I'm not Taylor!" She kept saying but nobody would listen. Bobby sat her down as the other Mercer Brothers entered the living. Angel was in his boxers but he pulled Keriah into a hug quickly. "Holy Shit its Taylor." Angel said putting her down as Loca glared at him. "She's not Taylor!" Jack said trying to move over to Keriah

"I'm not Taylor!" Keriah said as her eyes welled with tears. The celebration finally died away as Jack rushed to her side. "This is Keriah, Taylor's twin." Jack said as Keriah cried into his bare chest. "Keriah? Taylor had a twin?" Jeremiah chimed in putting his daughters down. "Yeah, she's the one who gave up all the blood." Jack continued leading Keriah upstairs to his room. "You collect yourself here, while I try to explain things to my brothers." Jack said rubbing Keriah's back. "You knew her?" Keriah said with a sniffle. "Yes I knew your sister. Not as well as the others but she did sleep on the couch a few times."Jack said before heading back downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack left the room reluctantly and walked back downstairs. Jeremiah had left and Angel was in the kitchen with Loca. Bobby sat in the living room, staring out the window, smoking a cigarette. "She looks….Taylor never said…..twins?" Bobby babbled after a long drag. Jack hovered at the doorway, starring at the hardwood floor. "She was gonna come and live here with Taylor when Victor Sweet's boys got to her." Jack explained moving towards Bobby. "Bobby, she's the one who gave me the blood; she was there that night in the hospital. It was her way of saying thank you; giving back the sibling of the men who avenged her sister's death." Jack said putting his hand on Bobby's shoulder. He had never seen him like this. Not since the funeral at least.

"Bobby?" said a small voice from the hallway. Keriah emerged from her hiding spot at the foot of the steps and cautiously made her way to the couch. Bobby looked up and had to fight back the tears. It wasn't Taylor, he realized now. "You look different than her. You don't have that scar." He said gesturing to a spot below her left ear. "No I don't. She got that back when we were still living with Jimmy and Momma." Keriah explained quietly. "She mentioned a Bobby in a few of her letters. Would you like to read them sometime?" Keriah said after a long silence. Bobby shrugged and turned back to the window. Jack stood and ushered Keriah out of the room, leaving Bobby staring out of the window.

"Want to go get a drink?" Jack said with a smile. "Are you gonna wear the towel?" Keriah said with sniffled grin. Jack looked down and a whisper of a blush filled his face. Keriah waited at the foot of the steps while he dressed. She played three games of Tetris on her cell phone before she realized that she left her bag in his room. She knocked a few times and let the door creak open. She saw the bullet wounds before the rest. Jack's back was to most of the room and Keriah didnt call out his name. She felt the urge to run her hands over his tattoos, to find out what they meant and how old he was when he got them. But when she opened her mouth the question ,that had tugged at her tears from the moment she walked into the Mercer house, slipped out. "Why didnt you tell me?" the voice that escaped her lips was barely above a whisper but Jackson heard it loud and clear. He held onto the black t-shirt and turned sharply. "I...dont know" he said. He looked defeated in his answer.

"Well when you find out, tell me." Keriah snapped, turning on her heel and leaving Jack standing in awe. He grabbed his coat and ran after Keriah, who was sitting on the porch. He glared at the melting snow as he pulled on his shirt and jacket. She didnt speak as they walked to her car or as they drove. Keriah even held her temper when Jack changed the radio station. They pulled into the parking lot of the bar and sat in silence. Keriah turned off the car and the cold began to set in. Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it a moment later. He repeated this three times and on the fourth time, Keriah reached over and clamped her hand over his lips.

"I know you feel bad. And that's fine. You should. I'm not mad at you, just a bit tramatized. Now stop opening your mouth like a suffocating fish.Let's go get a drink and be done with it."Keriah said with steely eyes. She left her hand over his mouth and felt him lick his lips slightly. He nodded and narrowed his gaze to her lips. Reaching up, Jack placed his hand over her lips and pulled hers off his mouth. She watched as his bright eyes floated over her features and back up to match her hesitant gaze. Keriah felt her chest tighten and swore she felt the blood boil under her skin. "I'm buying." he said quietly before leaving the car. Keriah sat in the cold car for a few more seconds, trying to clear her head. The air was stuffy and there was a scent that she couldnt shake out of her senses.

Inside the bar, Jack had already polished off two tequila shots by the time Keriah came inside. She said beside him and ordered a shot of whiskey to heat the cold dread in her stomach. She barely glanced at Jack and when they left she pratically ran to the car. They drove back to her apartment and sat on the couch, one on each end, listening to music.

"So tell me about yourself." Jack said after a lull in the music. Keriah hadnt moved to change the CD and the silence crept in and taunted them. "What do you want to know?" she asked, taking a sip of the tea she made. Jack was drinking soda but he really wanted to smoke. Keriah had openly showed her disgust for it and thus he held on to his craving and moved on to a fresher one. "Anything you want to tell me." Jack whispered, downing the last of his drink. Keriah laughed and scooted over to the middle of the couch. "Well, I hate summer and fall but Taylor could always make me cheer up enough to enjoy the wam weather and the cool nights..." Keriah stared into her tea before looking up with eyes shimmering with tears.

"Dont cry Keriah." He said softly. Keriah looked at him and the need to touch him, to be touch and to get some kind of release was so strong she couldnt breathe. "Your eyebrows need to be cleaned up. they are starting to come together." Keriah said jumping up. SHe raced into the bathroom and locked the door. She felt the trembles and her nerves were obviously shot. She splashed some cool water on her face and grabbed the tweezers. Jack had changed the CD to Stone Temple Pilots, "Sour Girl" blaring out of her speakers. She looked at him for a moment, his head back, an imaginary guitar on his lap, strumming along with the music. She smiled and the need grew. She straddled him with a single thought and smiled when he didnt open his eyes but jumped slightly. His lips closed and his face relaxed. She felt his hands come to rest on her thighs and she repressed the urge to purr.

She plucked at the stray hairs and his face barely twitched until she got closer to his temples. His hand squeezed her thigh and she laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt." she said innocently. She stroked the red spot and kissed hit. She could smell the gel and mousse in his hair and the hint of soap on his skin. It was intoxicating. His arms wrapped around her waist and he breathed in deeply the scent of her perfume, which was really the powder that she used. It was fresh and light and reminded him of spring flowers and fresh fruit. She moaned at the sensation and looked down at him. "I dont want you to think that I'm doing this just to release stress or to mask pain but if I dont kiss you soon I dont know how I'm going to cope when you leave." Keriah said with a husky voice.

Jack nodded and began to speak but Keriah was already kissing him. She could taste the root beer and the tequila from earlier. His grip on her waist tightened and then loosened so he could slip his hands beneath her shirt. He stood quickly but his hold on Keriah was strong and he carried her to her room which he passed on the way to the bathroom once before. Keriah opened the door without breaking her stride, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and nipping it with her teeth. Jack closed the door with her back and pinned her up against it. He let her pull off his shirt after he discarded hers. "I dont think I want to make it to the bed." he hissed in her ear, unbuttoning his pants.

Author Note:--->I can be such a tease but I will get to the smut after I get off work. I promise!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Jack made a groan as Keriah began grinding against him. She arched her back, and moaned when his lips trailed down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone. The movements were rushed as they tried to shed their clothes. Jack set her down easily and pulled off his shirt and shucked his jeans. His erection sprung happily from his boxers, bobbing slightly as they met the cool air of the room.

Keriah smiled and dropped to her knees, gripping the length. It had been so long since she had seen someone who was so male. It made her ache and she was already dripping she wanted him so bad. It didn't matter that they barely knew each other. It made it that more important. They both wanted and needed and this was the perfect time. After this they would have to make a choice which road to go down, but tonight they could forget about it. Keriah didn't think about Taylor and how much she missed her. She didn't think about Bobby and how they might have done the same thing. How her moan might have sounded the same and the spots that drove her wild could have been identical

Jack threw his head back and felt the dizzying ecstasy of her soft feather light fingertips. He wanted to rush this along, he needed to feel her heat around him but at the same time the anticipation made him harder….if that was possible. It didn't matter at that moment that few understood him. He still missed his mother but he couldn't pull up the image of her face. Words didn't make it up his throat and his mind was numb and his senses snapped and crackled like a fire.

Keriah's lips brushed the tip, tasting the salty fluid. She pulled it in slowly , past her lips, between her teeth, brushing her tongue against the shaft. Jack shuddered and thrusted lightly. Keriah let out a giggle, send a warm vibration throughout the shaft and then his body. He felt his release coming fast, like a rushing river and he could barely choke out the warning. Keriah didn't stop her ministrations. She suckled harder and faster, aching for his climax as much as her own. When he came, she reveled in the warm spurts and swallowed them eagerly. She had barely begun to stand when Jack grabbed her.

The look in his eyes made her whimper. He looked crazed and determined. He pulled off her shirt and ran his callused hands over her flesh. He murmured praises and ran his fingers over her breasts. He fumbled with the bra hook but soon smiled when it tumbled to the floor. "Beautiful" is all he muttered from then on. Words didn't matter, the heat was most vital. The fire that was building inside of Keriah, threatened to singe her senses if she didn't feel him inside her. She opened her mouth to plead for friction but he stopped her words with a hot, hungry kiss. He yanked her out of her jeans and thong, bending her over the desk by the bed.

The first thrust was her undoing, white hot sparks shot through her as he pumped, hitting the spot on the first try and then again and again. There was no stopping the climax as it rushed through her. She had never finished so fast. She crumpled to the floor and looked up at Jack. He was still hard and it twitched as her gaze stayed on it. "I want more." She said, standing on wobbly legs.


End file.
